


Токио, август

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in an airplane, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Секс на улице в Токио, секс в гостиничном номере, секс в самолёте по пути в Нью-Йорк и наконец секс дома.





	Токио, август

Августовский Токио – то ещё испытание на прочность. Раскалённый асфальт дышит жаром, и прогулки в светлое время суток больше похожи на перебежки из тени в тень. Полный штиль и высокая влажность изматывают даже теплолюбивого Мэтта.  
Свернув в узкий проулок, они покупают в очередном автомате две бутылки ледяной воды, одну выпивают пополам, вторую тоже пополам выливают на головы. Мэтт вытирает лоб и завязывает рубашку узлом на груди.  
– С детства мечтал побывать в Токио, – устало вздыхает он. – Но как же здесь… тепло.  
Широ благодарен ему за уважение к своей родине, хотя сам предпочёл бы не вылезать из-под кондиционера до самого вылета в Нью-Йорк.  
По золотистой от загара груди Мэтта сбегают струйки воды, и Широ слишком громко вздыхает. Мэтт отвечает хитрым взглядом.  
– Не здесь же, – нарочито капризным тоном тянет он.

Да, технически – не здесь. Они отходят за автомат.  
Жара загнала всех под кондиционеры – в квартиры, в кафе, в моллы. Улицы вымерли, и Мэтт уверен, что их никто не увидит. А если и увидит...  
– Тише. – Широ закрывает ему рот поцелуем, сминая в кулаках мокрую рубашку у него под лопатками. Мэтт нарочно стонет громче и вжимает его спиной в тёплый бок автомата. К счастью, просто тёплый, а не раскалённый, иначе Широ моментально поджарился бы до хрустящей корочки.  
– Широ, – смеётся Мэтт, задирая на нём майку, – даже если нас кто-нибудь застукает... Мы всего лишь иностранцы.  
– Не очень-то я иностранец. Моё лицо на каждом втором плакате с подписью «национальная гордость», – фыркает Широ, ведёт ладонями по влажной спине Мэтта вниз, засовывает пальцы под пояс джинсовых шорт.  
– Не хочешь засветиться на плакатах вместе со мной? – Мэтт подаётся навстречу с таким откровенным приглашением, что Широ не может думать больше ни о чём. Тесный угол между автоматом и глухой стеной старого дома – не самое экзотическое место, где их заставали. Мэтт виснет у него на шее, выгибается в его руках, часто дышит, уткнувшись ему в плечо, царапает ему спину – поверх свежих царапин, которые саднят ещё с ночи.   
– Давай хотя бы закажем нормальную фотосессию, – хрипло усмехается Широ и разворачивает Мэтта к себе спиной, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на шортах.  
– Давай. – Мэтт стонет, упираясь ладонями в стену. – От нас все будут без ума. Может, нарисуют про нас мангу…  
Широ жарко, но он не в силах отстранить Мэтта хоть на миллиметр. Не тот момент, чтобы смаковать ощущения. Он обхватывает член Мэтта у основания, ведёт рукой выше, сжимает в кулаке головку.  
– Яойную мангу, – на длинном выдохе сообщает Мэтт  
– Только если в ней будут боевые роботы. – Широ размашисто дрочит ему, прихватывая его губами за затылок, под собранными в смешную гульку влажными волосами. Тереться через джинсы о его упругую задницу настолько хорошо, что большего не хочется, тем более Мэтт оттягивается за двоих. Секс в публичных местах – его слабость.  
Как назло, именно в этот момент мимо их убежища проходит толпа отчаянных китайских туристов под кружевными зонтиками. Широ смотрит на них в щель между автоматом и стеной и зажимает Мэтту рот.  
– Бффффф, – возмущается Мэтт, но ему слишком хорошо, чтобы злиться.   
– Не эпатируй китайских бабушек, – смеётся Широ, и смех мешается со стоном, пока Мэтт кончает ему в руку и на стену.  
Еще пара минут уходит на то, чтобы вытереть Мэтта, руки Широ и стену влажными салфетками. У них прорва влажных салфеток.  
– Эпатировать, говоришь? – смеётся Мэтт и снимает рубашку окончательно. – Прости, слишком жарко.  
Он снова прижимается теснее, пока Широ мажет ему плечи и спину солнцезащитным кремом, нежно прихватывает губами его губы, и Широ с трудом вспоминает, что пора бы застегнуть ему шорты.

Прежде чем продолжить свой путь, они возвращают на место слегка сдвинутый в сторону автомат.

***

– Он ведёт себя отвратительно. – Широ держит Мэтта за волосы, слегка закинув ему голову. Вертясь на его коленях, Мэтт с улыбкой от уха до уха машет Киту руками.  
– Как всегда. – Кит улыбается с экрана, поглаживая своего волка. Слишком рассеянно – весь в своих мыслях.  
– Жаль, что ты не поехал с нами, – Мэтт наклоняется к камере, чтобы послать воздушный поцелуй, и порнушно стонет, когда Широ тянет его обратно. – Тут весело!  
– Уверен, что ты не вылезаешь из анимешных магазинов.  
– И из его постели. – Мэтт возмущённо взмахивает руками. – Нам дали номер с раздельными кроватями!  
Кит смеётся, прижимает два пальца к губам и быстро касается камеры. Широ нежно улыбается ему.  
– Скоро вернёмся, Кит. Не скучай.  
– Отдохну от вас, – поддразнивает Кит, и Мэтт шлёт ему ещё один поцелуй.

– Плохо себя веду, говоришь?  
– Я сказал «отвратительно».  
Широ смотрит с вызовом, и на эту провокацию Мэтт ведётся всегда. Потому что только распластанный по постели Широ с прижатыми за головой руками и с коленом, упирающимся в пах, может смотреть так. Будто бросает вызов. Будто жаждет поединка, а не любви.   
– Отвратительно? – уточняет Мэтт и теснее вжимает бедро между его бёдер, чувствуя кожей влагу, проступающую сквозь ткань его трусов. Почему он до сих пор в трусах, вообще? – Ты уверен?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Да поцелуйтесь уже, – хрипло смеётся Кит, опираясь локтями на стол, жадно смотрит на них, прикусив костяшку пальца. – Мне рано вставать.  
– Будь хорошим мальчиком, ложись и… – глумится Мэтт – и задыхается, когда Широ выгибается под ним, прижимается горячими губами к ключице и проезжается пахом вверх по его бедру. Иногда Мэтт забывает, насколько он гибкий.  
– Вот так, – одобряет Кит, и его голос становится ещё ниже. Стаскивая с Широ трусы одной рукой, второй продолжая стискивать его запястья, Мэтт косится на планшет. Кит сидит с точно таким же лицом, как и в начале разговора, его возбуждение выдают только расширенные зрачки. И то, что одна его рука переместилась под стол.  
Однажды Мэтт научит его чувствовать себя свободнее перед камерой. Увы, не сегодня.  
Широ целует его, не давая сказать ни слова. Мэтт проводит ладонью между его ягодиц, подцепляет основание анальной пробки, медленно покачивает из стороны в сторону. Широ заходится стоном, выгибается, открываясь для него.  
– О да, детка, – выдыхает Мэтт и наконец вытягивает её – осторожно, несмотря на яростные попытки Широ то ли насадиться на неё обратно, то ли поскорее от неё избавиться. – Хочешь меня?  
Широ вздрагивает под ним, умоляюще смотрит ему в глаза, и Мэтт ласкает его внутри смазанными пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, насколько он растянутый. Широ кусает губу, дёргается и наконец делает то, перед чем невозможно устоять.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо молит он. Судя по вздоху Кита, микрофон планшета достаточно чувствительный, чтобы передать хотя бы интонацию. К тому же Кит отлично читает по губам, а света из окна хватает, чтобы лицо Широ было видно. Мэтт обожает смотреть ему в лицо.  
И обожает, как оно меняется, когда он входит.  
Широ кончает, когда он рывком проникает в него второй раз. Мэтта хватает на ещё одно движение, и он падает Широ на грудь, прижимается щекой к его шее, чувствуя кожей бешеный пульс. За открытым окном шумит ночной Токио, наконец оживший после убийственной жары, и тихий голос Кита сливается с ним:  
– Доброй ночи.  
С усилием подняв руку, Широ улыбается и складывает пальцы сердечком. Кит завершает звонок, но ещё пару ударов сердца Мэтт чувствует кожей его нежный взгляд.   
– Широ, – бормочет Мэтт, сгребая Широ в объятия, и борется с желанием подмять его под себя, как большую подушку. – Широ, почему ты такой?  
— Какой?  
— Невероятный. Никогда не перестану тебя хотеть.  
С тихим смешком Широ обнимает его за плечи, и они задрёмывают, наслаждаясь краткой прохладой.

***

Бизнес-класс окутан тишиной. На соседнем ряду спит пожилой японец. Токио растаял под перистыми облаками около часа назад, и впереди ещё двенадцать.  
– Поверить не могу, что пассажирские рейсы до сих пор настолько медленные, – ворчит Широ. Как и многие пилоты, он панически боится летать в салоне. Перед рейсом ему пришлось выпить двойную дозу успокоительного.  
– Ты куда-то спешишь? – играет бровями Мэтт, которого совершенно не пугает перелёт в качестве пассажира.  
С печальным вздохом Широ укутывается в плед и закрывает глаза – как будто сам верит, что сможет уснуть. Мэтт принимает правила игры и делает вид, что читает журнал. Ни одной научной статьи там, разумеется, нет. Новости полугодичной давности, интервью с актёрами, реклама и скучные анекдоты.  
– Широ?  
– Мммм?  
– Читал «Эммануэль»?  
– Смотрел. – Ещё несколько секунд Широ не шевелится, а потом резко открывает глаза. – Мэтт, нет!  
Но рука Мэтта уже лежит под пледом у него на колене. А если рука Мэтта у вас на колене, никуда она оттуда не денется.  
– Ну давай, Широ, – шепчет Мэтт, опираясь подбородком ему на плечо. – Никто не увидит.  
– Мы сидим прямо под камерой!  
– Пусть завидуют.  
Спорить бесполезно, к тому же у Широ уже встал, потому что он ведётся на провокации Мэтта с тем же постоянством, что Мэтт ведётся на его.  
– Если стюардесса сделает нам замечание, всё свалю на тебя.  
– Снова потянешь меня за волосы и скажешь, что я отвратительно себя веду?  
Широ перекладывает его руку с середины бедра себе на ширинку, и Мэтт охотно сжимает пальцы.  
– Можешь притвориться, что спишь. – Устроив голову у Широ на груди, он натягивает на себя край пледа и, замирая в предвкушении, медленно тянет вниз молнию на джинсах Широ, просовывает под неё подушечки пальцев. Актёрская игра Широ проваливается в ту же секунду. Его лицо заливает румянец, ресницы вздрагивают, а когда Мэтт расстёгивает пуговицу и оттягивает резинку трусов, тихий стон разносится по всему салону.  
Стюардесса поднимает взгляд от своего планшета. Японка с точёным лицом, в идеально подогнанной униформе, алый берет на гладких чёрных волосах. Взглядом обещая разделить с ней тайну, Мэтт прикладывает палец к губам, и она медленно опускает ресницы. Уголки блестящих розовых губ чуть приподнимаются в улыбке. Ей тоже скучно.  
Мэтт двигает рукой чуть размашистее, чем мог бы. Только чуть, чтобы Широ, утопающий в сладком стыде, ничего не заподозрил и продолжал притворяться спящим. Двое внимательных зрителей слишком увлечены его перформансом.  
В какой-то момент Мэтт забывает, что на них смотрят. С Широ всегда так – ты сам не замечаешь, когда перестаёшь себя контролировать. Он тянет Широ зубами за мочку уха, тихо шепчет, как хочет его, целует в шею. С ещё одним сдавленным стоном Широ вздрагивает на сиденье и закидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух. Раньше, чем он откроет глаза, стюардесса поднимается и исчезает в отсеке для персонала.  
– Вот видишь, – нежно воркует Мэтт, – никто ничего не заметил.  
Стюардесса возвращается и молча опускает на откидной столик маленький поднос с аккуратно свёрнутыми в рулончики влажными полотенцами. И, прежде чем вернуться на своё место, смотрит Мэтту в глаза и улыбается – лично, как старому другу.  
– Никто? – сквозь зубы цедит Широ. Мэтт пожимает плечами и берёт полотенце. Приятно тёплое, оно слегка пахнет мятой и лимоном. Без лишних раздумий Мэтт прижимает его к медленно опадающему члену Широ – и Широ, беззвучно открыв рот, отправляется ещё на слой атмосферы выше. Зато никаких конфликтов.  
– Никто, – усмехается Мэтт.  
«Спящий» японец на соседнем ряду дрочит под пледом, даже не пытаясь скрываться. Возможно, он тоже читал «Эммануэль».

Последние шесть часов Мэтт спит, уронив голову Широ на грудь, и просыпается только один раз, когда Широ крепче обнимает его и накрывает пледом его голое плечо.

***

Лифт не работает. Стараясь не задеть перила, Широ несёт одну сумку в левой руке и четыре в правой. Мэтт прыгает через ступеньки перед ним, опережая почти на пролёт. Наверху пищит замок, слышатся быстрые шаги. Широ мудро опускает все сумки на лестничную площадку и спешит за Мэттом налегке.  
– Кит! – орёт Мэтт. Кит в один прыжок перемахивает ступенек десять, с разгона сгребает Мэтта в охапку и целует. Судя по возгласу, Мэтт неслабо получил по зубам, но его это мало волнует. Обнимаясь, они несколько секунд жадно вцеловываются в рты друг друга, ощупывают, словно не виделись вечность. Потом Мэтт отпихивает его, а Широ, стоя внизу, распахивает объятия. Кит несколько секунд с обожанием смотрит на него, чинно спускается и крепко обнимает за талию, зарывается лицом ему в плечо.  
– Привет, Широ.  
– А мне, значит, по зубам, – дразнит Мэтт, присаживаясь на перила.  
– Привет, Кит, – отзывается Широ, невесомо целуя Кита в ухо, и гладит его по спине, ласково обнимает, прижимает к себе теснее. Они стоят, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. На сколько бы они ни разлучались, всегда рады встрече. Эхо былой войны – каждое прощание могло стать последним. И, на самом деле, всё ещё может, но они стараются не говорить об этом.  
Потом Кит берёт три сумки из пяти и тащит их наверх, а Мэтт, бегущий за ним, причитает, чтобы был осторожнее с его коллекционными фигурками. Широ, усмехаясь, берёт две последние.

– Когда-то я спрашивал тебя, зачем нам квартира, в которой можно потеряться, и что ты сказал? – спрашивает Кит.  
– Что ко мне могут приехать мои родственники, не к нам в постель же их класть. – У Мэтта дрожит голос. Он старательно расставляет по полкам фигурки любимых героев и героинь. – Посмотри только, она такая редкая!  
– Точно такая же, как все остальные, – фыркает Кит, чтобы его подразнить. – Признайся, ты это планировал. Две комнаты из пяти для своих ненаглядных фигурок!  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь! – огрызается Мэтт, и глаза у него сверкают, как у разъярённого дракона, обороняющего свой клад. – Я не для того страдал от жары в Токио, чтобы ты критиковал мои интересы! Между прочим, вся твоя комната забита ножами!  
– Отличные фигурки, – говорит Широ, целуя Мэтта в затылок. – Отличные ножи, – добавляет он, целуя Кита в нос. – Не ругайтесь. Между прочим, ты так и не отдал Киту его подарок.  
Всплеснув руками, Мэтт зарывается в сумки и наконец достаёт. Они смогли вывезти эту штуку только благодаря тому, что Широ в Японии знаменитость, и ему разрешено прикасаться к подобным вещам. И вывозить их из страны. И ввозить в другие страны. И… В общем, это было нелегко.  
Кит замирает, принимая от Мэтта клинок в ножнах. Гравировка на гарде изображает хризантемы, и те же хризантемы Кит видит на лезвии, когда вытягивает его. Широ не ошибся. Меч кажется продолжением его руки. Идеально. Словно для Кита делали.  
Благодарить не нужно. Все эмоции написаны на лице, когда Кит поднимает глаза.  
– Понравилась, – растроганно шепчет Мэтт. – Широ в неё вцепился, как только увидел.  
– И тебе не пришлось жариться с нами в центре Токио, – смеётся Широ.  
С восхитительным звуком вложив меч в ножны, Кит шагает к ним и стискивает в объятиях.

– Мне говорили, что в Японию лучше ехать весной, но что я, сакуру не видел, мне нужно было попасть на фестиваль, – ворчит Мэтт, закинув на Кита ноги, а на Широ – руки и голову. – Я думал, я там в собственном соку испекусь. Вот Широ не жаловался.  
– Широ было слишком жарко, чтобы жаловаться, – смеётся Широ. Космо лежит у изножья постели, ровно дыша во сне, и так приятно греть ступни о его пушистый бок. – Надо было поехать на Окинаву.  
– На Окинаве не было коллекционных фигурок! – возмущается Мэтт. Кит кладёт руку ему на бедро, сжимает, и Мэтта сразу переключает. – Полегче, Китти.  
Но его тон уже приглашает к действию, и Кит тянет его на себя, собственнически тискает за зад, глядя ему в глаза. Мэтт молча смотрит на него в упор, позволяя трогать себя, тереться о себя, только покрасневшие щёки выдают его возбуждение. Когда он закусывает губу, Широ придвигается ближе и кладёт руку поверх руки Кита на его пояснице.  
Мэтт со стоном утыкается Киту в грудь и вскидывает зад.

– Как хорошо… Широ… Широ…  
Следующий возглас звучит неразборчиво – Кит давит Мэтту на затылок, буквально нанизывая его ртом на свой член, и Мэтт с удовлетворённым стоном пытается заглотить как можно глубже. И не забывает подаваться к Широ, крутя задом, чтобы ещё сильнее его раздразнить.  
Широ наклоняется и гладит руку Кита у Мэтта на затылке. С риском потерять равновесие Мэтт накрывает их пальцы ладонью, и его стон звучит как признание в любви. Кит сильнее толкается к нему, стискивает его волосы, Широ целует Мэтта сзади в шею, скользя губами от позвонка к позвонку, утыкается лбом в их руки, и…  
...ему так горячо, будто они снова тонут в испепеляющей жаре августовского Токио.

03.06.2019


End file.
